Veggies and Underwear
by Lera
Summary: My own Bulma and Vegeta get together fan fiction! Please Enjoy!
1. When we take Kuririn clubbing...

*-*-*-*-*-Last night...-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Last night...we took Kuririn to a couple of bars. Just to make him feel better about Marron. Gokuu found him actually crying about her. Again. When she broke up with him the poor little guy took it pretty hard.   
Gokuu looked him in the eye and asked him if he would like it if we tried to hook him up with a nice girl.  
Kuririn said sure. So we picked a date and loaded one of my big ass capsule corp. trucks with all our buddies that wanted to go. See? I'm proud that I'm such a good friend. Gokuu and I figured that we just needed to get a couple of quarts into him and show him that he can still have fun without her. He would feel better even if we didn't find him a date.   
  
Guess who else Gokuu, Yamcha, Tein, Pu'ar, and I managed to get him to come to the bar with us. We brought Vegeta too. I think it was because Gokuu knew that we might need someone to drive us home or something.   
Not that I minded or anything. I mean...he's just of a prick but he's got like a kind of cool twisted sense of humor. Not that I pay attention to Vegeta. I mean he's not even my height or anything. He's got some killer muscles but all of them do. Anyway...It was so funny watching Gokuu with a few drinks in him trying to get Vegeta to get have a beer.  
  
"Kakarrot...I don't want to drink your weakling...uh...drink."  
"Come on Vegeta...look...I'll get a little parasal for you."  
"I don't want it!"  
"Come on...Vegeta...please?"  
"No."  
"It tastes good. Doesn't it Bulma? See Bulma is man enough to drink the beer and she's even a girl."  
"No. Kakarrot. This is so stupid! My father would be so angry with me if he knew that I was...in a lowly bar...with you earthlings and a lower class saiyjin."  
Gokuu slammed him on the back and said in a sing song voice. "MINE TOO!"  
"Come on...I'll let you kiss my wife if you take one sip."  
"Ha. She's not even here."  
"Oh..."  
  
It was funny you know. We brought the prick just for fun. He came along because my parents where out at dinner, and Vegeta broke the gravity machine. (It's their anniversery. I thought dad needed a break. )  
Oh. Speaking of pricks like Vegeta...   
Yamcha.  
He is such an asshole. Our relationship is so over. I can't wait until he comes crawling back. Then I can kick him or...bunch him or...something. I don't know what yet.   
I was going to try to get Gokuu to kick his ass but then...Gokuu's his friend too and that would turn out weird.  
  
Stupid Yamcha. Give the guy two brewskies and he's off.   
"Hey'ya! Sexy! How's it going?"   
"I lost my phone number can I have yours?"  
I thought I was going to marry him. I really did.  
He even hit on Pu'ar because Pu'ar sounds all girly and giggly when Pu'ar is drunk. I don't think he should have brought Pu'ar anyway, because Pu'ar isn't old enough to drink.  
He broke up with me five minutes later.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-This morning-*-*-*-*-*  
  
When you wake up after a night of clubbing with your male friends and you are in your underwear it's never a good sign. Least of all when you live in the same huge house as your mom and dad. I can't stress that enough.  
And we aren't in my room. No.   
I say WE because I hear snoring.  
I don't even want to look at who else is in bed with me. Oh kami. I remember being upset about Yamcha last night but...this?   
I hope it doesn't seem a little...Slutty? It sounds that way.   
Oh Kami. I hope it was a guy from the bar...not one of my friends...I hope I hope I hope...   
I mean...Out of Tien who is bald...Gokuu who is married and has a kid...Yamcha who is the meanest person alive...Kuririn whose short and recovering from a serious relationship or...Vegeta who lives in the same house...who would you choose?  
Oh Kami...we are in Vegeta's room.  
Crap. I hope he doesn't like try to kill me. Just when it got to the point where I could be in a room with Vegeta and it not feel weird...I had to go and...do this. Damn.  
OK...Right now...I am looking around for my pants. Where did I put the damn things? Hell. I don't even remember. Actually...all of last night was kind of a blur. What did I drink?  
  
"Woman?"  
Oh kami he's awake.  
"Nani?" I ask. Good responce. Maybe if I act like I'm still out of it...he wouldn't think I'm a slut...or...something. I turn around and face him...He's wearing the samething he was wearing last night.  
How did that happen?  
"I...wanted to tell you that..." he's blushing? Ha ha. He's turning bright red. Maybe it's because I'm in my underwear.   
"Hai?" This is getting good.  
"That...we didn't do anything..." Hmm. Am I...disappointed? No no...that's sad. I mean...I wouldn't want to uh...do this with Vegeta. I mean...he's Vegeta.   
Right?  
"Oh?" I ask looking at him. "Why...am I in my underwear in your room then?" He's blushing majorly now. HA HA! Take that!   
"Kakarott...he asked me to take care of you when we where going home. You where upset about..."  
"Yamcha?" Oh yeah...Yamcha.  
"And...you tripped in a puddle. Ok? I didn't want to leave you alone and you where soaked."  
Kami he's still blushing. Could his face turn any redder? Seriously. It's like a tomato. I wonder what he would do if I told him he looked cute?  
"Oh." Did I just sound disappointed? No no no...crap. He raised an eyebrow. Damn it.  
Put your eyebrow backdown.   
He chuckles.  
"Vegeta...tell me something..." I say looking at him. So he stayed with me all night?  
"Yes?" He askes. He sounds annoyed. He always sounds annoyed.  
"Last night..." Ha ha. He looks interested.  
"Yes?"  
"Which I don't remember too well by the way..."  
"Yes?"  
"Ok...I'm just wondering...but did you have any thing to drink? Because Gokuu was trying pretty-."  
Vegeta looks at me and...oh Kami he's laughing! I made him laugh!  
"No. Kakarrot got bored with that and went over to help Kuririn find a date..."  
"Oh. I forgot about Kuririn..." Kami my head hurts. I'm an awful friend we went there to help Kuririn and I totally forgot about the guy.   
"They didn't find anyone...if that's what you are wondering. You'd better go get dressed."  
"Yeah."  



	2. When we go shopping for food...

*-*-*-this afternoon-*-*-*  
  
Vegeta was polite today. It was so great sitting at breakfast with him. I usually sit across the table from him. And he's always yelling, "Get me more toast woman!" to my mom or me.   
Today he got his own toast and buttered it too. It was kind of burnt but I don't think he notices how the food tastes because he eats it so fast.   
My mom was all like "Wow! Vegeta-san got his own toast!" I don't think it's that big of a deal, but it was kind of nice to get to sit down for a change.  
  
Anyway...today was fun because Kuririn called over. We spend an hour on the phone making revenge plans against Yamcha and Marron. Not that I think we where even going to use them but the conversation was funny.  
He told me that last night Gokuu and Vegeta yelled at Yamcha for me the whole ride home.  
Actually Kuririn said that all Vegeta did was tell Yamcha was that he was a weakling a few times. Gokuu did most of the yelling.  
I should thank Gokuu.   
  
Maybe I'll buy him something. Yeah. That works out because I have to go shopping in an hour. I have to bring Vegeta with me, because he never likes the stuff my mother or I pick. Although. It's not like I don't mind the company or anything. We go to this big like money-saving super market that just looks like a big warehouse.  
My dad got us a membership thing there because he's really kind of cheap.  
I'm glad that Vegeta is coming though because all the stuff weights about a ton and it's good to have someone strong to come along and help me carry the stuff.  
  
*-*-*-shopping-*-*-*  
  
I think I got Vegeta annoyed with me on the way over. We where listening to the radio and one of my favorite songs came on.  
Now I don't have the best voice but...I like singing along to the radio. It's not a crime.   
As we where parking he turns to me and says:  
"Don't ever do that again." ...Icky. Ok here's where his prince-of-the-breakfast-table attitude went. And he's smirking too.   
"What?"  
"Tell me next time you want to start singing to the radio so that I can blast my ears off."   
"How harsh!"  
  
When we got inside he practically ran off to the deli section.   
He's like a kid in a candy store in there.  
Err…Saiyan in the deli section. Still. It's kind'a cute because he's walking around and picking up almost everything.   
"Can we get this?" "And this?" "What about this?"   
No wonder Chichi shops alone. Poor Woman."  
I smirked at Vegeta.   
"Put it all in the cart ok?"  
He gives me this I am not stupid look and drops all the stuff in. Sometimes I worry about him.  
  
I'm looking at the magazines as we walk up to the check out.  
I kind of like reading the trashy magazines just for something to do.  
There's an article…in here about how to keep your man. I wish I had read this before last night.   
I wish I didn't have to go shopping with Vegeta…I wish Yamcha could have just been mine.  
I'm frowning now. I take a deep breath, and try to catch myself before more tears come to my eyes. Vegeta who is standing next to me sighs and takes the magazine from my hand.   
  
"He's a weakling anyway." He says slowly. "His power-level is so low it's laughable. You are better off with out him."  
  
He brushes my hairback, and ...Oh Kami!   
I just got kissed by a saiyin man in the check out line of the super market.  
  
Author's note: Gomen that was so short Minna!  
I will work more on this story! I'm trying really hard and I hope that you like what you've seen so far.  
  
-Our hearts go out to the families of the people in the pentagon, the world trade center, and the ones on the plane. Those lost will be missed!- 


	3. When we get invited to go to Gokuu's for...

*-*-*-*In the check-out line*-*-*-*  
  
Vegeta blinked and pulled back.   
"Er...sorry..." He said. Oh Kami he was blushing.   
I started to grin at him. "Why are you sorry?" I say in a soft voice. Or at least try to say in a soft voice.   
He looks up at me. I kiss him back.   
He smiles and takes my hand.   
The lady at the check out growls at us.   
"ARE YOU GOING TO BUY THAT STUFF OR WHAT? THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN THE LINE YOU KNOW!"  
"Oh...Yeah yeah..." I hand her my credit card and she zips it through the machine. She smiles.  
"Thank you and have a wonderful day."  
"Stupid super market check out slave woman." I hear him say.   
We exit the store. My left hand is Vegeta's right hand. And...his left hand is flipping the check out woman off.  
"Vegeta!"  
"Heheheh."  
  
*-*-*-*Parking Lot*-*-*-*-*  
  
When we get to the car, he simply picks up the cart and turns it over empting everything into the trunk.  
I hear a bottle or something break. Man...I do not want to clean that up.  
"Gee...I hope there wheren't any eggs on the bottom."   
He lifts an eyebrow. "Did we even buy eggs?" He asks.  
"I dunno." He kisses me again.   
"k...it doesn't matter if there where eggs." I whisper. Kami...He has the most beautiful eyes.   
"Bulma?" Vegeta and I turn around to see who is addressing us. Gohan is standing behind us. His eyes are wide open.   
"Oh! Hi Gohan! Is...uh...your daddy here."  
Gohan looks at me and points over towards the store. His little hand is shaking.   
I look at Vegeta. He's smirking. I forget if he likes Gohan or not.   
Gokuu sees us and rans over.   
"Hey Bulma! Hi Vegeta...! How are you guys? I was going to call this morning to check on you Bulma...but..." And now he notices we are holding hands. "But I guess Vegeta is taking good care of you." He laughes.  
"Well...anyway...Uh...you guys wouldn't be interested in coming over for dinner would you? I mean...we caught a really big fish for dinner...and Chichi's been cooking all morning.."  
I look at Vegeta.   
"Do you want to?"  
"Why not?"  
"Sure! We'd love to."  
"Great!" Gokuu smiles. "Come on over at uh...7 or something."  
"Kay."  
  
*-*-*-*Dinner at the Son's house*-*-*-*  
  
I got dressed really nice for dinner. Vegeta...changed out of his training clothes. That was an improvment. I tried to get him to brush his hair but he said that it would just be a waste of time.  
I guess he was right. Gokuu's hair is always messy, even when I tried to get him to brush it when he was a little kid.  
  
We got to Gokuu's house right on time.  
  
I feel bad for Chichi. I mean...she has to cook and clean up for Gokuu, Gohan, and now Piccolo, because he's staying with Gokuu and Gohan to train.  
  
Chichi and Gohan looked nice. I mean...like they where dressing up a little. Piccolo was wearing his weird alien clothes, and Gokuu had his bright orange uniform on. Still. I wonder if he ever takes that thing off.  
  
Chichi was so happy to see us.   
We went into the family room I guess and talked and talked and talked. Vegeta and Gokuu and Piccolo were in the kitchen. They where talking about like...fighting I guess. I dunno. I wasn't listening to them.  
  
Chichi still thinks that Gohan is going to be like...a genuis. Which annoyes us true genuises a little.   



End file.
